


Turn Back the Clock (the podfic)

by Bluandorange



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s Ableism, Age Regression/De-Aging, Asthma, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Psychological Trauma, Skinny!Steve/Winter Soldier, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/pseuds/Bluandorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve have tracked the Winter Soldier back to New York, but they have to put their search on hold when a wizard starts robbing banks on Broadway. During the fight, Steve gets hit with a spell that separates him from the rest of the Avengers, leaves him 10 inches shorter, 145 pounds lighter, and convinced the year's still 1943.</p><p>And of course once Steve's forgotten about him, he runs into the Winter Soldier.</p><p>Fic read by the author</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5:06 pm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn Back the Clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561445) by [Bluandorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/pseuds/Bluandorange). 




	2. 1st Interlude




	3. 5:41 pm




	4. 2nd Interlude




End file.
